История Одного Мира
by Morfiel
Summary: История одного мира. Посвящается всем слэшэрам, и просто фанфикописцам... может быть после этого, вы поймете, как же худо приходиться героям от ваших мыслей.


История одного мира. Посвящается всем слэшэрам, и просто фанфикописцам... может быть после этого, вы поймете, как же худо приходиться героям от ваших мыслей.

P.S. Эльфка в истории, ни в коем случае не Мэри Сью. Это просто забредшая в чужой мир эльфийка, ни на что не претендующая. Она не Мэри сью, и тем более не автор сего безобразия.

_...Капитан, Джек Спарроу, сидел, забаррикадировавшись в своей каюте. Иногда в дверь, что-то с грохотом ударялось, и капитан вздрагивал, опасливо косясь на запертую дверь. Огромный сундук был, придвинут к двери для большей надежности._

_Рома на столе было много, много даже для десятерых, но в каюте было всего несколько человек._

_На кровати, Джека сидел, поджав ноги, Нео, положив голову на колени, он пристально следил за дверью. На полу была брошена подушка, на которой пристроилась сереброволосая эльфийка, в потрепанном плаще и с черной лютней в руках. Все ежеминутно прикладывались к бутылкам, находящимся в их руках._

_В дверь начало просачиваться существо, в мгновение ока все присутствующие были на ногах, с оружием наготове. Нежданные гости ошарашено замерли на полпути, и жалобно косясь на оружие, пропищали в унисон._

_-П-парле?_

_-Парле, парле, - кивнул Джек, опуская пистолет. Остальные вернулись на свои места, и близнецы под конец втиснулись в каюту. _

_-Что и до вас добрались? - хмыкнув, вопросил из темного угла каюты, Уил Тёрнер. _

_Близнецы синхронно принялись оттирать следы помады с лица._

_-Сам не видишь, да? Еле вырвались.._

_За дверью раздался пронзительный женский голос._

_-Джек Спарроу, выходи и признай, что этот ребенок твой!_

_Джек одним глотком допил половину бутылки, и испустил горький стон. На Элизабет за дверью накинулась еще сотня таких же, с такими же требованиями к Джеку. Уил бросил сочувствующий взгляд на, капитана._

_-Уил, мальчик мой, клянусь сокровищами Кортеса, на острове не было ничего. Она отрубилась после первой бутылки._

_-Джек..._

_-Капитан Джек, так вот. Я ее не трогал!_

_-Конечно, не трогал, если верить тому, что происходит за дверью, ты больше любишь юных мальчиков, смутно похожих на Уила Тёрнера, - ядовито съехидничала эльфка, послав воздушный поцелуй смутившемуся Уилу._

_За дверью началась потасовка. _

_-Да-а, - протянула эльфка, - как все запущенно. _

_-На себя посмотри, у вас не лучше._

_-Это точно, - эльфка покрутила в руках бутылку._

_-Ладно, давайте хоть время убьем. Рассказывайте, у кого что случилось._

_Все поведали свою историю._

_-Все было прекрасно, - начал Джек. Мы удирали от преследований, Норрингтона, Черная Жемчужина была снова моей, все начиналось так хорошо._

_-Как и полагается, хорошему триллеру. -хмыкнул Нео._

_Джек мрачно покосился на, Того. Самого. Кто. Изменит. Мир._

_-так вот, мы удрали от Британского флота, вернулись на остров и взяли немного сокровищ и решили наведаться в Тортугу. Представьте мое удивление, когда в кабаке я вижу в стельку пьяного Уила. Он рассказывает, что с крошкой Лизи все покончено, я как последний дурак предлагаю ему присоединиться к моему экипажу, и что вы думаете, он делает?_

_-Дай, угадаю, - хором начали близнецы. - Он тебя целует!_

_-Именно!_

_Уил в своем углу, подавился от смеха. _

_-После этого начался хаос. Я так не удирал даже от флота Норрингтона. Добрался до Жемчужины, и тут меня поджидает он, - капитан бросил взгляд на сидящего Уила. Слава богам, настоящий, и первое что он делает..._

_-Целует?_

_-Дает мне хорошую оплеуху._

_-Короче Джек..._

_-А короче все так. Началось нашествие. Элизабет в неимоверных количествах, появляются здесь, и начинают признаваться в любви, доказывают, что у нас что-то было. Ладно бы это, но появляются Уиллы, и требуют любви, я, между прочим, не гомик! _

_-А кто тут скажи на милость, гомик?_

_-Так вот, с тех пор мы дрейфуем посреди моря, Анна-Мария ходить мрачная как смерть, на моем борту несчетное количество людей, и они хотят МЕНЯ!_

_-А ты их, конечно, не хочешь, - вздохнула эльфка. - Эй, Джек, если мы выберемся, как думаешь, мне обломается?_

_Капитан смерил ее оценивающим взглядом._

_-Избавь меня от всего этого сброда, и..._

_-Ясно, щас, что нить придумаю._

_Присутствующие заржали, за дверью стихло._

_Нео отсмеявшись, посмотрел за окно на море._

_-У нас тоже все вроде было хорошо, мы спаслись, Тринити была рядом, а потом...-человек вздохнул.-Сначала она сказала, что она любит Морфеуса, потом, что у нее от меня ребенок, потом началась чертовщина. У меня в постели оказывались, то Морфеус, то Тринити, то Персефона, то непонятно кто, разные девушки приятной внешности, с длинными волосами, ногами от ушей, и грудью пятого размера. Я их выкидывал, а потом... потом сбежал.._

_Я не люблю Морфеуса, я вообще никого не люблю кроме Тринити. От меня хотят такого, до чего даже Агенту Смиту не додуматься. _

_Мне казалось, я сбежал, а тут Морфеус со своими признаниями... ладно бы он, так появился Смит, и чуть ли не на коленях принялся меня домогаться._

_-нео, знаешь, что самое веселое? Он таки тебя получил... и вы...-в эльфку полетела подушка._

_Близнецы хмыкнули._

_-Давай братишка, вещай..._

_Один из близнецов начал свою историю._

_-Стандартное начало, потом начался бред. Сначала появляются дамочки и уверяют в своей любви, потом открывают нам то наше прошлое, которого не было, то наше будущее с ними. Они просят научить их убивать, просят их любить, и предлагают вместе править миром. Мы программы, мы не умеем любить!_

_-Эй, красавчик, а ты уверен что, говоря, что они хотят любви, они имеют в виду не кое-что другое? - в Джеке проснулось ехидство. Эльфка перебравшаяся за стол поближе к Капитану, и что-то чертившая ножом на столе, захихикала в унисон с Нео и Уилом._

_-не смешно!. Потом начался ужас, нас заставляли...ну вообщем сами поняли. Мы пытались скрыться, но нас настигали. Они все нас жалеют, за что НАС ЖАЛЕТЬ? Они нас хотят любить... что и делают регулярно, как только добираются. _

_В каюте повисла тишина, Джек посмотрел на эльфку._

_-Ну а ты чего? Тоже возлюбить пытаются.._

_Вот еще,-фыркнула эльфка.-Не могу я там больше. У нас праздник был. Все как обычно, песни Элберет, вино, танцы...а потом началось. _

_В каминный зал Ривендела приходят странные девицы, там появляются Леголасы и изливают чувства, Элронду. Я сбежала в сад, и что я вижу? Арагорн и Леголас, вместе, на каком-то мосту, обмениваются фенечками!  
Я пошла в сторону озера, а там Арвен и еще один Леголас, и тоже фенечки. Куда не глянь везде любовь, Арагорн любит Леголаса, Элронд любит Леголаса, все любят Леголаса!_

_-Никто не любит тебя...-сострили близнецы.-Покупайте только у нас, новая жвачка Леголас._

_-Да к черту любовь, спокойствие верните!_

_Куда не глянь везде они...я к Эру вопросила, он меня сюда бросил.._

_Короче,-подвел итог Нео-все довольно просто. Какой-то идиот, снял про нас фильмы, и про наши миры. В нас влюбились все кому не лень, и теперь придумывают истории с нами._

_-Мать моя женщина, - изрек Джек. - Мы же оригиналы, и все отражается именно на нас.._

_-Вот именно! - пробормотала непонятно откуда взявшаяся Тринити. -А так как люди существа пошлые и извращенные, а их мозги способны на такое, что даже агентам не присниться, то они представляют, как это было бы с ними...если бы они были с каждым из нас._

_-Трини.-.Нео забился в угол кровати. -Это ты или не ты?_

_Кулак в челюсть доказал, что это самая что ни есть настоящая Тринити. _

_-И тебя?_

_-И меня,-вхдохнула девушка.-Я все могу вынести, но не Меровингера с его признаниями, и предложениями..._

_-Да-а, буратины вы влипли.-подвела итог эльфка...-это конец. Всех смертных нам не перебить, придется нам ребята терпеть._

_-Что значит терпеть?_

_-Ну, как что. Так как людей нам не вразумить то: Тебе мой очаровательный капитан придется терпеть признания и новые приключения, которые для тебя придумают._

_Я не могу, - пролепетал пират._

_Никто не может..._

_Должен быть шанс!_

_Пжалста, вот тебе шанс. Бери в охапку Уилла, да я не это имелла в виду идиот,-увернулась от новой подушки эльфка.- Бери Уилла, жемчужину, и мотай куда-нибудь, пока ты жив они тебя преследовать будут._

_-Анна-Мария!-Заорал Джек. В потолке открылся люк.._

_-Это не глюк, ребята.. это мой первый помошник.-все присутствующие спокойно поставили челюсти на место._

_Да, Джек?_

_-Капитан Джек! Так любовь моя, бери Гибса, и с командой выкидывайте за борт всех кто не являеться нашим экипажем._

_С удовольствием капитан._

_Ну ладно с жемчужиной то решили, а нам что делать?-Тринити сидела на сундуке, у ее ног сидел один из близнецов, коему она заплетала косички._

_А вы с Нео возращайтесь обратно, найдите всех авторов и отключите от матрицы..._

_А мы?-жалобно пискнули близнецы._

_Эльфка смерила их убийственным взглядом. Убить бы вас, да не получиться._

_-За что? Что мы тебе сделали?_

_-Достали вы меня, вот что..хотя вы не виноваты..ладно я что тут главный мозг, что ли? Помогите вон Нео и Тринити._

_-Ну ладно, а ты?_

_-А я..оо-о, а я вернусь в Арду, и каждой кто появиться в Ривенделе сверну шею. Арагорн жениться на Арвен, а не Леголасе, Элронд отплывет, наконец, в Валинор, а не останется с Трандуилом. Лис мой!_

_-Это все?_

_-Нет. - на столе появилось много бумаги и чернил.-Пишите!_

_-Чего писать?_

_-Речь, рассказ, автобиографию...побольше трагичности, о том, как вам плохо, тогда вас пожалеют и перестанут извращаться._

_-А ты?_

_-Да что вы ко мне пристали.-эльфка поправила плащ, и направилась к двери.-Я пойду искать среди толпы этих Джеков, хотя бы одного натурала...не возвращаться же одной домой._

каклаквенди


End file.
